Fiesta de Pijamas/Galería
Galería S2E17_Janna_spray-painting_Star_Butterfly's_face.png S2E17_Janna_puts_a_pony_sticker_on_Star's_face.png S2E17_Janna_'what_do_you_think-'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_with_a_made-over_face.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_loves_her_makeover.png Sleepover HD1.png S2E17_StarFan13_'make_me_look_exactly_like_Star'.png S2E17_StarFan13_'I_mean_exactly'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'fun_sleepover,_huh,_guys-'.png S2E17_StarFan13_'best_sleepover_ever!'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'about_to_get_a_lot_better'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly's_wand_is_an_oven_timer.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_holding_a_tray_of_brownies.png S2E17_Jackie_and_Janna_eating_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_Jackie_and_Janna_don't_like_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_Janna,_Jackie,_and_Pony_Head_pretend_to_like_Star's_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_stuffs_her_face_with_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_engorging_on_brownies.png S2E17_StarFan13_with_her_mouth_stuffed_with_brownies.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_and_friends_hear_synth_jazz_music.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_and_friends_peek_into_the_den.png S2E17_Marco_playing_piano_by_the_fireplace.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_'I_was_just_practicing_piano'.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_lowering_his_sunglasses.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_says_hello_to_Marco.png S2E17_Jackie_impressed_with_Marco's_piano_playing.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_looks_longingly_at_Jackie.png S2E17_Close-up_on_Jackie_Lynn_Thomas's_face.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_popping_his_collar.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_doing_the_moonwalk.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_trips_over_the_den_step.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'try_one_of_my_brownies'.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_puts_his_sunglasses_back_on.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_flexing_his_arm_for_Jackie.png S2E17_Jackie_looking_at_Marco's_skinny_arm.png S2E17_Pony_Head_flipping_Marco_Diaz's_hair.png S2E17 Pony Head teasing Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Marco stuttering in front of Pony Head.png S2E17 Pony Head 'it's game time, Marco!'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'so good at playing the field'.png S2E17 The Truth or Punishments cube.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends stare at the cube.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'it's a box'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'it's called Truth...'.png S2E17 Close-up on Pony Head's muzzle.png S2E17 Pony Head 'your deepest, darkest secrets'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz jumping to his feet.png S2E17 Marco Diaz leaving the party.png S2E17 Star Butterfly chases after Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Marco Diaz trying to leave Star's bedroom.png S2E17 Star Butterfly blasts Marco in the back.png S2E17 Marco Diaz falls over onto the floor.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'why_don't_you_wanna_play-'.png S2E17 Marco 'some things are better kept secrets'.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'what_are_you_talking_about-'.png S2E17 Janna encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Jackie encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'he's coming'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'I hate you'.png S2E17 Star pushing Marco back toward the party.png S2E17 Star seats Marco between Jackie and Janna.png S2E17 Pony Head 'each one harder than the last'.png S2E17 Pony Head clapping her ears.png S2E17 Pony Head turning the cube on.png S2E17 The Truth or Punishments starts to talk.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends listen to the cube.png S2E17_StarFan13_'what_does_that_mean-'.png S2E17 Janna 'it means if you lie to him'.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube's pinky swear box.png S2E17 Star Butterfly staring at the swearing box.png S2E17 Star Butterfly swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Janna swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 StarFan13 swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Pony Head swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Marco Diaz swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'this is already awesome'.png S2E17 StarFan13 waiting for the first question.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas waiting for the first question.png S2E17 Marco Diaz waiting for the first question.png Sleepover HD.png S2E17_Truth_cube_asks_'what_is_your_favorite_color-'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly looks confused at Pony Head.png S2E17 Pony Head 'maybe the first one is very easy'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'actually, that's still easy'.png S2E17 Marco asks Pony Head what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Pony Head answers 'Pony Head color'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz looks confused at Pony Head.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'very popular color on Mewni'.png S2E17 StarFan13 asks Star what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I have to go with yellow'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'me, too!'.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 laughing together.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas answers 'neon green'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz answers 'I like red'.png S2E17 Janna answers 'I like black'.png S2E17 Jackie 'black is my second favorite'.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube detects a lie.png S2E17 Truth cube's top compartment opens up.png S2E17 Star and friends get shocked with electricity.png S2E17 Marco Diaz laughing uncontrollably.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas laughing uncontrollably.png S2E17 Janna laughing uncontrollably.png S2E17 Pony Head laughing uncontrollably.png S2E17 Star Butterfly laughing uncontrollably.png S2E17 StarFan13 rolls around on the floor laughing.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'whoever lied, speak up!'.png S2E17 Janna confesses 'I like pink!'.png S2E17 Janna reveals her true favorite color.png S2E17 Janna's friends look at her disbelievingly.png S2E17 Janna 'contributing to gender stereotypes'.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube floats upward.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments creating a giant grid.png S2E17 Electricity surges outside Star's bedroom loft.png S2E17 Giant cube appears around Star's bedroom loft.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'that was awesome!'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz touching the giant cube walls.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'we're inside the game'.png S2E17 Truth cube about to ask the second question.png S2E17_Truth_cube_'what_did_you_really_think_of_Star's_brownies-'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'everybody loved my brownies'.png S2E17 Pony Head pretends to like Star's brownies.png S2E17 Janna 'yeah, they were great'.png S2E17 Jackie pretends to like Star Butterly's brownies.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'I didn't have a brownie'.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas's face swells up.png S2E17 Marco shocked by Jackie's transformation.png S2E17 Janna becomes grotesque.png S2E17 Marco Diaz becomes clammy and webbed.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become grotesque.png S2E17 Pony Head becoming hideous.png S2E17 Truth cube 'someone is lying'.png S2E17 Truth cube shows Star and friends' reflections.png S2E17_Star_Butterfly_'who_didn't_like_my_brownies-'.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas swelled-up and stuttering.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'I didn't even have a brownie'.png S2E17 Janna confessses 'the worst brownies ever'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly shocked by Janna's confession.png S2E17 StarFan13 comforting Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Jackie 'those brownies tasted like dirt'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly upset by Jackie's confession.png S2E17 Pony Head 'if I had a stomach, I would be very sick'.png S2E17 StarFan13 says she loved Star's brownies.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become even more deformed.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends ugly and misshapen.png S2E17 StarFan13 confessing the truth.png S2E17 Truth cube displaying 'TRUTH' card.png S2E17 Poof of smoke.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends back to normal.png S2E17 Star Butterfly doesn't want to play anymore.png S2E17 Pony Head 'I'm sorry I brought this stupid game'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'let's go to the Bounce Lounge'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends about to leave.png S2E17 Star and friends pushed back by exit door.png S2E17 Truth cube refuses to let Star and friends leave.png S2E17 Truth cube about to ask the final question.png S2E17_Truth_cube_asks_'who_do_you_have_a_crush_on-'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz doesn't want to answer the question.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'guys, we can do this'.png S2E17 Jackie holding Star and Marco's hands.png S2E17 Jackie 'go ahead, game, we're ready'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks Jackie who she has a crush on.png S2E17 Jackie answers 'this really cute guy from skate camp'.png S2E17 Star, StarFan13, and Pony Head aww'ing at Jackie.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'that was easy'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz refusing to answer the question.png S2E17 Truth cube 'I say who goes next!'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks Star who she has a crush on.png S2E17 Star Butterfly answers 'Oskar Greason'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'everybody knows that'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'good choice'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks StarFan13 who she has a crush on.png S2E17 StarFan13 answers 'Star Butterfly, of course!'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks Pony Head who she has a crush on.png S2E17 Pony Head 'if we're really being honest here'.png S2E17 Pony Head answers 'I love myself'.png S2E17 Pony Head making a duck face.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 like Pony Head's answer.png S2E17 Janna 'we all know who I have a crush on'.png S2E17 Janna smiles suggestively at Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Janna answers '18th-century poet John Keats'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz sighing with relief.png S2E17 Truth cube approaching Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Truth cube asks Marco who he has a crush on.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'Marco, you don't have to'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz casts his gaze downward.png S2E17 Marco lowers his head with embarrassment.png S2E17 Marco Diaz confesses his crush on Jackie.png S2E17 Jackie surprised by Marco Diaz's answer.png S2E17 Marco Diaz looking back at Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E17 Truth cube 'somebody lied big time!'.png S2E17 Truth cube expelling angry lightning.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends swept by the wind.png S2E17 Janna 'it is John Keats!'.png S2E17 Jackie 'mine is the cute guy from skate camp'.png S2E17 StarFan13 hugging Star Butterfly tightly.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I love Oskar Greason!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and StarFan13 hugging.png S2E17 Pony Head crying out to Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'I have a crush on Jackie'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'I think I do'.png S2E17_Marco_Diaz_'what_does_that_really_mean'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz questions his crush on Jackie.png S2E17 Marco's vest tears away from his body.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'she deserves someone who wants'.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas smiling at Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Marco Diaz looks at Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S2E17 Truth cube impressed by Marco's confession.png S2E17 Truth cube 'you weren't the one who lied!'.png S2E17 Truth cube shining bright over Star and friends.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube starts to transform.png S2E17 The Truth or Punishments cube transforms.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends cowering in fear.png S2E17 Truth cube generating furious energy.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'don't worry, guys, I got this!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly blasts the truth cube with magic.png S2E17 Truth cube gets blasted with magic.png S2E17 Truth cube unaffected by Star Butterfly's magic.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube goes on the attack.png S2E17 Star Butterfly rising up on a pillar.png S2E17 Marco Diaz crying out to Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Pony Head flying to save Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Jackie, Janna, and StarFan13 rise on a pillar.png S2E17 Truth cube appears behind Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Janna and Jackie reaching out to Marco.png S2E17 Marco Diaz leaps out toward Janna and Jackie.png S2E17 Janna and Jackie catch Marco by the hand.png S2E17 Janna holding onto Marco's hand.png '''' Póster Promocional Sleepover.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios